Chip-on-board (COB) LED module substrates in which LED elements are mounted on substrates have been employed in the field of lighting, etc.
In this case, connectors for providing power to the LED module substrates have been used.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a cover assembly for interposing an LED array (LED module substrate) by causing deflection terminals provided in a cover to be in contact with an anode and a cathode of the LED array and then fixing the cover to a support.
However, such a configuration in which the LED module substrate is interposed in the vertical direction between the cover and the support, for example, and fixed with screws has a problem in that a contact pressure of the deflection terminals (connection terminals) in which feeding terminals are elastically in contact with feeding pads of the LED module substrate varies depending on the tightening force of the screws.
Alternatively, an upper cover member and a lower cover member may be individually prepared beforehand and an LED module substrate may be interposed between the upper and lower cover members. In such a configuration, the upper cover member and the lower cover member need to be handled separately and therefore need to be packed separately during the transportation thereof.
Furthermore, there is a risk of a connection terminal (contact) provided in the upper cover member to be touched unintentionally and thereby deformed.